Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 3
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Rußpelz *Blaustern (nur ihr Leichnam) *Weißpelz *Sandsturm *Graustreif *Riesenstern *Moorkralle *Fetzohr *Unbekannte/r WindClan-Schüler/in Erwähnte Charaktere *Mikusch *Rabenpfote Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Lichtung ***Ginstertunnel **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein ***Ahnentor **Schlucht **Baumgeviert **Moorland / Hochland *Mikuschs Hof Tiere *Hund Heilmittel *Reisekräuter Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Beinverletzung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, SternenClan, Große Versammlung, WindClan, DonnerClan, Zweibeinernest, Donnerweg, Monster, Silbervlies *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Heiler, Älteste, Krieger, Anführer, Schüler *Zeit: Monde, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben", "Der SternenClan wird mit dir gehen.", "dämlicher Fellball", "SternenClan sei mit euch!", "Mäusehirn", "SternenClan sei Dank" Wissenswertes *Seite 47: Der Satz "Every cat bowed his head as their leader was borne past." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 35 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 48: "(...) und hatte Blaustern bewacht, (...)" - Statt ''bewacht müsste es "gesehen" oder "beobachtet" heißen, da im Original die Rede von and watched Bluestar ist (vgl. Seite 35-36 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 48: "Mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 36 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 49: Der Satzteil "(...) über die Ohren (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 37 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 50: Der Satzrest "(...) and risked accusations of treachery (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 38 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 50: "(...), antwortete Rußpelz." - Nach dem Wort ''Rußpelz müsste "ruhig" oder "gefasst" stehen, da im Original die Rede von calmly ist (vgl. Seite 38 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 50: Der Abschnitt "They were downwind, so Fireheart had not detected their scent as a warning. The leader of the patrol raised his head, and Fireheart recognized the warrior Tornear. His heart sank when he saw that his old enemy Mudclaw was just behind him, with an apprentice Fireheart didn't know. He and Cinderpelt waited as the WindClan cats bounded through the heather toward them; (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 38 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 52: Der Satzteil "(...) - not if, Fireheart, when - (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) - nicht falls, Feuerherz, (sondern) wenn - (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) - und das wird dir ganz bestimmt passieren - (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 40 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 53: Der Satzrest "(...) as he remembered the horror of being chased by the pack." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 41 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 53: Der Satzrest "(...), when she had been his apprentice; (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 41 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 54: Der Satzrest "(...) as they began to climb toward Highstones." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 42 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 54: "Von seinen früheren Besuchen wusste (...)" - Statt ''seinen früheren Besuchen müsste es "seinem früheren Besuch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his previous visit ist und Feuerherz zudem bis jetzt erst einmal beim Mondstein war (vgl. Seite 43 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 56: "(...) bedeutete ihm mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 45 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 3nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 3 Kategorie:Verweise